


New Moon Rising

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Flashfic Series, M/M, Moon, Scars, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Bill/Remus drables  - what if  Bill had been infected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "veins"

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the lack of pain. Next of course was the memory of the attack, and the wonder about my fate, but the first thing was the pain. I know that everyone was expecting me to be experiencing waves of agony, despite the fact that I was already in the infirmary, but it wasn't the case.

I could sense that some of the pain had been remedied by Madam Pomfrey, and I could feel her starchy bandages wrapped around my legs and torso. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a row of empty bottles on the bedside table, a testament to how much work the Order nurse had put into me. Bone growers, blood replenishes, pain killers, antibiotics, antitoxins, dreamless sleep… the list was endless.

But most of my pain had dissipated for a different reason. I could feel each of my wounds as clearly as though I was looking at a medical scan of my body, but any pain that came from them was instantly drawn into my veins - into my blood. Something in my blood was taking the pain and drawing it out of me, changing it.

In my veins, my pain became power.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Start Over"

I'd been keeping my eyes closed, trying to ignore the pitying looks of the others, but when I sensed her at my side, I knew I couldn't fake it any longer. I opened one cautious eye and found her looking directly at it. With a small sigh I opened my eyes, glanced around the room to make sure we were alone, and then smiled at her.

"Hi, Fleur."

"Hi, Bill." Her voice was steady, but I could tell from the redness around her eyes that she had been crying earlier.

"How are you? Were you hurt during the attack?"

Her eyes glazed for a moment, and I could tell she was fighting for control. She found it and then met my gaze again. "I was just scratched up a bit. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up just fine."

"Good."

Our eyes met, and I could see what she was about to say. I had known it was coming from the moment that I woke up after the attack. Wanting to avoid a big show that would call my mum's attention, I decided to speak first. "We should split up."

"What?"

"Look, I know that you're willing to stay with me, and all that, and that you don't judge people based on looks, but let's face it. I'm a different person now. You didn't sign on to marry a werewolf." I saw the start of a protest in her face, but she was a smart girl, and she quickly regained a more neutral expression. Madam Pomfrey couldn't yet state that I had been infected, and Remus hadn't dropped by yet, but I knew.

I continued. "I'm not saying that you might not someday chose to marry a wolf, or that I want to never see you again, but I think we should start over. Maybe in a few months, we'll have lunch and see how we feel. But for now, you've been through a lot and I've been through a lot, and I'm a different man now, quite literally. Let's mutually call this done."

Fleur had started crying again, silent tears that quietly snaked down her cheeks, but she was a clever person. She had been thinking the same thoughts, had been looking for a way to broach the topic. I gave her an out, they way that we both wanted to go. She wasn't going to make a fuss.

"Alright, I'll see you at work, then, Bill."

"I'll see you, Fleur."

And with one last whiff of rose and honeysuckle perfume, she was gone.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Restless"

I saw Remus briefly, while I was in the hospital wing. He was coming in to check on his Wolfsbane and didn't stay long. He seemed to be avoiding me altogether, but, just before he left, he looked at me. We locked eyes, and in that instant, I saw it.

I saw the pain and loneliness, how old and tired he felt. And for one second, the veil lifted from his eyes, and I saw the anger, the hunt, the pack, the dark. The moon, the pain, and the power. Everything I feared, and yet yearned, was hidden in his tawny gaze.

I blinked, and he was out the door like a shadow. His scent lingered like a breath of fresh air in the sterile oppressive atmosphere of the ward. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe inside. I grabbed my wand and spelled open the window, gasping at the clear night air.

I was now an animal caged. Leashed and muzzled like a weak mongrel. I should be free! Free to run in the dark. With the dark.

I was on the wrong side.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Revelation"

My first day out of the wing, I went to find Remus. My family knew. They said he would help me "adjust;" to come to terms with what had happened.

I was adjusted. I knew my terms. I just needed to speak with Remus.

He wasn't near the wing, but something told me he would be outside, near the forest. He was there, a little way from the lake. He was sitting on the grass, reading what appeared to be a Muggle play. When I got close, he looked up and smiled. It was a sweet smile, not the feral one Greyback had. I liked it.

"Sit down, Bill." I sat cross-legged by his feet as he put a marker in his book. "Othello." He answered my unspoken question.

"Is it any good?"

"Very." He smirked, and I could see the wolf in his eyes again. We were silent for a long moment, just listening to the breeze. "So you want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Just what I learned at Hogwarts. The bite is contagious. Every full moon the man transforms into a wolf. The wolf is said to be vicious, mindless. The man normal every other day of the month." I paused, "That's not true, is it?"

"Nope. That's what others need to believe, or we'd be hunted, like the Vampires. There are actually two aspects to Lycanthropy: the scientific and the primal."

"Alright."

"Lycanthropy has always been seen as a disease. About 100 years ago a petition went around to classify us as a new species - hominus lupis. It was shot down quickly. Family members want to believe you're diseased: it means there's hope for a cure. In truth, there will never be a cure, because we aren't sick. We have been reborn. There is no going back."


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Family"

We sat in silence for a while as I considered what Remus had said. Finally a thought occurred to me that made me worried. It's no secret that I come from a huge and overprotective family. "There'll be a lot of 'cure' talk now, won't there?"

"As Molly's firstborn and with Hermione in research mode? Very much so," He smirked.

"Fantastic." We sat for a few more minutes before I spoke again. "What about the primal?"

"The primal is the wolf within you." Remus sat up straighter, slipping into teacher mode, "It doesn't just go away the morning after - the wolf is always in you. You are the wolf. Your hearing, sight, and sense of smell will increase and you will develop a pack-sense. You'll be able to find members of your pack and clan instinctively, and sense other werewolves when they're near."

"How near?"

"You found me, didn't you?" I nodded, remembering.

"It varies. With people you know, and familiar surroundings, up to 500 yards."

"Oh." I was about to ask about people I was less familiar with when another question occurred to me. "You said pack and clan. What's the difference?"

"Clan is the group of werewolves you belong to. They're usually grouped by location and sire, like vampire clans."

"And pack?"

"Your family. Anyone you consider to be 'family' - wolf, human, or otherwise. You'll know them when you sense them, trust me."

He smiled that smile again and my blood surged. I did trust him.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Understand"

"So you're a part of my pack, because I sensed you so well?" I asked Remus, trying to understand all these new emotions and sensations fogging my mind.

"Yes," he nodded, his face neutral. "Usually the sire is not considered pack because of the trauma associated with turning, but we protect our own. Every werewolf has and unspoken… requirement is not quite the right word. It's more like a responsibility and at the same time a strong desire to mentor and assist any newly turned werewolf they meet. These mentors are often considered pack."

I nodded, absorbing this into the mass of new information flooding my brain.

"Werewolves mate for life, and there is a pack-draw to them as well. Also… former lovers, if you are still friends, are often considered pack, so be ready for that." Remus's cheeks flushed an embarrassed red and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, what else?"

He seemed relieved to continue on in a safer direction. "Well, almost certainly your parents and siblings. Possibly Harry and Hermione, as close family friends. A coworker or two you are especially close with - basically anyone you 'love' to some degree and want to protect."

"I see." Aria, and Tony, then, back in Egypt; Fleur and Jamie at Gringotts; Mom, dad, Ginny, and my brothers; and probably Harry and Hermione too, if Charlie and Ron are serious about them. Tonks too, and maybe Kingsley. And Remus. Almost 20 people. "How big is the average pack?"

"Usually somewhere between 10 and 30, but it varies greatly. I was taken in by my clan when my parents abandoned me, so I only had a close pack of six, surrounded as I was by my clan. I didn't have a non-werewolf pack member until James and Sirius, and then Peter and Lily. I had some in the 'old crowd,' but many of them are gone. Now I have Harry, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and you. My pack is smaller than most, as I had no family ties. Yours will probably be much larger, with such a big family. And it will grown when you meet our clan."

"I understa- wait, our clan?"

"There are three clans in the area, two almost entirely sired by Greyback. The larger one is just on the other side of the village, but as my mentee, and with the same sire, you will almost certainly belong to my clan, which lives in the Forbidden Forest."

"How big is it?"

"We have about twenty members, but after the recent attacks, we've probably grown to twenty-five, and the other from thirty-five to almost fifty."

"Fifty!" I couldn't do anything but gape.

Remus gave me a tired smile. "Fenir has been busy."


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Sun"

I could tell that Remus needed a few moments, and for that matter so did I, so I unfolded my legs and lay down on my back. It was just past noon, and the sun was pounding down on us. A cool breeze coming off the lake kept the sun from scorching us, and also brought hints of smells and sounds that I had never noticed before.

The forest brought the smells of loam and damp wood, deep groves that no human had ever seen and hints of the many creatures contained with it. The lake was fresh water and a slight fishy taste, the sun baked rocks that lined the shores, and the waving reeds that grew against the far shore. The lawn around and beneath us smelled like warm grass and dried mud, Hagrid's vegetables and creatures, and the faintest hint of flowers that had escaped the confines of the greenhouses.

The squid made tiny plopping sounds as he waved his tentacles in the air. The waves lapping at the shore nearby gently moved the pebbles on the shore, making tiny scratching noises. Birds in the Forbidden Forest cheeped to each other as they searched for food. Larger animals rustled in the undergrowth, hunting for their own meals. Even the bugs in the grass around us made their own noises.

All of the new sensations threatened to overwhelm me, but the sun was constant. It warmed me from head to toe and kept me floating in a golden space where I could sense these new things without having to think about them. It was just light.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Impression"

The wind shifted and I could hear, faintly, human voices coming from the distance. "Listen for them," Remus spoke softly, gently. "Try to tune out all the other noises and focus on those voices. Identify them."

I tried to do it, ignoring the birds and the bugs, the waves and the pebbles. I got an impression of three voices- no, four. One was higher than the others, much higher. A female, I suppose. Two of the voices were in the middle range and very similar. The deepest voice was a baritone, and it was the clearest. "Charlie?" I didn't even think I had spoken aloud until Remus replied.

"Yes."

"So I guess the female is Hermione, which would make the other two Ron and Harry." I guessed.

"Very good." Remus clapped lightly. Not condescendingly, but proudly. "Why did you identify Charlie first?"

I considered that. "Well, his voice is deeper. And it was a little clearer, like he was being louder. But Charlie isn't a loud person, really, which is why I wasn't sure."

"You're right, Charlie isn't a loud person. The difference is that, because he is so often around dragons and other loud distractions, he had learned, subconsciously I believe, to project his voice. It is always there in his tone, and you'll find it in other leaders as well. They enunciate that much more, they are just a touch louder, clearer, and slower. They often don't realize that they're doing it, but you just get an impression of clarity from them."

"Harry sort of has that too, doesn't he?"

"Yes. In time it will become easier for you to distinguish his voice from Ron's, and his projecting will help with that."

"Huh." I heard Remus shifting and finally opened my eyes again. "What's up?"

"They're looking for us." Remus held his hand out to me and helped pull me to my feet.

I sighed. "Do we have to?" I whined, half joking.

Remus grinned that sweet grin and started walking towards the castle. "Come on, smile. We have to make a good impression."


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Dawn"

Dawn is coming. I can feel it, feel it in my very bones. The night animals have not yet stopped their games, but I know that in just a few minutes, the dark black sky will start to lighten, and the day animals will start to wake.

And as the first beam of light breaks through the night over the mountains beyond the forest, dawn will arrive, and our time will end. Moony and I will have to retreat into our human shells, just as the other night animals will have to retreat into their dens. Our time will be over.

As the dawn comes, we begin to lose our strength, our power, our control. We are not pure creatures of the dark - too much of our human forms are tied to the light, and so we weaken in the sun. When the dawn comes, so does the end of our reign.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Sensual"

Bill woke up abruptly, the dream lingering with him. That was another thing that the textbooks had not mentioned – every dream he could remember since that night had been from the wolf's perspective.

And subtly, beneath the desire to run, to hunt, to be with the pack, was a sense of anticipation. The wolf wanted out – wanted that night, when Bill would turn for the first time. When it would finally be free.

Bill knew that if he concentrated on it, he could probably pin down the moment of the next full moon rise to the minute, from the wolf's internal countdown. Just as it was completely aware of its – his – their surroundings, it was completely in sync with the lunar presence.

And as such, the solar as well. The sun would have no impact on him, as it did on vampires, short of the dawn after the full moon, but it did reflect off the moon, and it was part of his sensual map. For example, he knew without looking through the curtains that it was overcast outside, but that it would clear up soon.

Bill made a mental note to talk to Remus about what other things he might be able to sense, and then resolutely got out of bed. He wasn't anticipating the Order meeting today, but he couldn't lie in bed listening to the wolf any more either. Besides, he reasoned, with a little warmth in his gut that he refused to analyze further, Remus would probably be at the meeting too.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Forgotten"

Bill glanced over at Remus and saw the older man's frustration, well hidden though it was beneath his apparent amusement. Everyone else probably thought the older werewolf was enjoying the turmoil of the meeting, but Bill's nose and his pack sense both told him otherwise.

Not that he blamed his mentor. The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had degenerated into a shouting match between the Weasley family and various Order members over what to do about his new "problem" and typically, both actual werewolves had been forgotten in the conversation.

"I don't see why this should change anything at all!" Molly shouted defensively.

"You know how hard it is for any werewolf to find suitable employment in our society!" Amos Diggory spat back. "All I'm suggesting is that Gringott's might not take him back!"

"And perhaps he could be more useful turning members of the packs to our side!" Moody added.

"Gringott's is run by goblins!" Fred protested. "How can they object to another creature?"

Molly immediately rounded on her son. "Bill is NOT a CREATURE!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Mum," Fred was instantly contrite.

"Goblins can be just as judgmental as people, son," Amos spoke up again. "There's no way of knowing what they'll do.

Bill resisted the urge to snort. They all seemed to have forgotten that Fleur was part veela, and she had easily gotten a job with the bank. Of course, she was only one eighth, and her 'creature' blood didn't turn her into a monster… but still.

Remus caught his eye and Bill knew that his mentor was fully aware that his job was not lost. Rather than interrupt the heated debate, though, the older werewolf seemed content to let the contenders continue their moot points.

Suddenly the wolf came to the fore and Bill realized what he was doing. Just as the right time to challenge an Alpha was while he was recovering from a different challenge, Remus was waiting for the other parties to tire themselves out, therefor needing to expend less energy himself.

Bill had to hide a smirk at this realization, and he leaned back, content to learn from his packmate.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Moon"

Bill woke up to the sensation of his blood thrumming through his veins. It was the morning of the full moon, and he hadn't realized how powerful the feelings would be. Before he could decide what to do, there was a quiet knock on his door.

Bill started to ask who was there, but his sleepy mind caught up with his senses and informed him that Remus was the one calling. "Come in."

Remus entered the small suite, a smirk on his face. "Welcome to your first full moon." Bill knew him well enough now to realize that the older man was teasing him.

"Does it always feel this intense?" he asked. He had just been getting used to the over-hyped senses, but this was so much worse.

"It'll actually get stronger as the day progresses, and by tonight it will be fairly unbearable," Remus said seriously. "Albus always insisted that I get this day off too, as well as the day after. You'll find you'll need to schedule both days off at work."

Bill nodded, still distracted by the insistent tugging in his gut.

Remus seemed aware of the distraction, because he gently took Bill's hand and tugged on it. "Come on, I'll show you what to expect."


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Dusk"

Bill didn't need to glance up at the windows of the shack to know that it was only a few moments until moonrise. Dusk had already settled over the land as Remus led him out of the school and towards the womping willow. Molly had wanted to accompany him that far, but thankfully Remus had pre-empted her and headed off the parade of concerned family earlier in that afternoon.

Instead, they had gathered outside his room and said their good lucks there, leaving the two men to walk the rest of the way on their own. Bill greatly appreciated that, as his inner beast was already cagy and eager, and too many heartbeats and smelly emotions around him were hard to bear.

But the moment they hit the school doors and the temperate dusk air filled his nose, Bill felt the wolf calm slightly. The trip through the tunnel had been uneventful, and the locking spells on the doors easily cast.

Now they just waited. Waited for dusk to become night, and man to become beast.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Overwhelmed"

Bill felt the powerful change ripple through him, and seconds later it began, feeling as though his skin was being ripped from his bones. His blood pounded in his ears and almost drowned out the sound of their mingled screams.

Remus had advised him to begin the process lying on the floor, but Bill didn't have enough mental energy to appreciate the foresight as he thrashed wildly on the threadbare carpet. The pain was overwhelming and he couldn't pinpoint a specific origin; not a single inch of him inside or out didn't seem to have escaped the abuse.

Finally, the pain began to ebb, and he was able to take a cautious stock of his new body. Bill struggled up onto all fours, noticing the differences and improvements more clearly as the pain faded. Adrenaline and power coursed through him and he looked up eagerly, meeting the older wolf's knowing eyes.

With hardly a thought, the cursebreaker shredded the locking wards on the door, and then he was out, in the night air that he craved.

He was finally free.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Echo"

Two howls rose in harmony, one strong and declarative, the other slightly tentative, but willing. Their voices twined about each other, rising in the damp spring air to the pert orb above. Farther into the forest other voices echoed their call; ranging in pitch and personality, but united in their emotional song.

The younger turned to the elder and whined softly. He wanted to go, wanted to run wild and find the rest of their pack and run together. But the elder knew better – young cubs needed to be kept away for their first few nights, until they got used to their own paws. Time enough after that to teach them pack dynamics.

And so he held the cub back when it would have run into the heart of the forest. He picked up the pack song again, lifting his snout up as high to the moon as he could.

The cub joined him, and the trees echoed with their song.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Change"

Moony knew that dawn was coming, and he tried to herd his new partner back into the shack. As much as he wanted to just run into the forest forever himself, he knew from much experience that it was better to return.

The cub was new, and young, and wasn't thinking about the change to come. Moony shouldn't have needed to think of it either, but after thousands of changes, and years of suppression, he understood the things that bled through from his other side.

The change should happen inside, where the clothings were, and where no humans could see. While Moony liked to curl up with another to sleep – not that there would be sleeping tonight, with a new cub – that was only allowed with certain packmates. The new cub, like others before, might not like it after the change.

With a huff of air for such human thoughts, Moony finished driving the cub back into the shack. The change was almost upon them, and he would have to retreat, but he was used to this now.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Broken"

Bill finally felt stable enough to prop himself up on his elbows, and discovered that he was naked. Though he had expected it, had known that it would happen, he was still a bit uncomfortable.

Remus silently handed him his clothes, and Bill noticed that the older man was already dressed. It made sense, as he was far more used to this, but Bill still missed the opportunity to see what Remus looked like with his shirt off.

Quickly drawing on his pants, Bill was unsure how to break the silence. He wanted to somehow express his gratitude, amazement, pain, and fear about what he had just experienced, but he couldn't find the words.

As Remus offered him a hand to rise, their eyes met, and Bill thought maybe he didn't need words.


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Bewildered"

His first day back at work, Bill was a bit bewildered by the rush of scents and sounds just from those inside the bank. He dreaded the idea of going out into the Alley for his lunch, and found himself immensely thankful that Remus had suggested flooing, instead of apparating to the designated lot.

By midafternoon, he found himself better able to tune out the sounds of rustles and coughs and sighs that fluttered around his hearing periphery, but the insistent heartbeats would not fade away. Especially the ones that sped up as soon as they saw him – the ones who knew about his new condition.

Bill dreaded the idea of returning to his flat out in London – what had once been a nice walk would now be a harrowing sensual attack – and was quite thankful that he could return to Hogwarts at the end of the day.

Not only was the nearly-empty school much calmer, but he would also have more time with Remus.


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Ragged"

By the time Bill made it back to the school's gates his nerves were raw and his breathing was ragged. Discovering that he was unable to raise a floo connection from the outside in to Hogwarts, he had needed to make the trek to the Aparration lot, and then the walk through Hogsmeade.

The moment he stepped onto the school grounds, however, he felt a calming presence that soothed his ragged edges. He knew immediately that it must be Remus, and the presence of his packmate and mentor was a balm on his overworked brain.

When he got to the front doors, he found the older werewolf waiting, a sympathetic smile on his face. That smile prompted one in return, and Bill felt his tension fading even more. He wasn't sure how much of his feelings for the other man were due to his wolf side, and how much to his own feelings, but it didn't really matter.

The wolf was happy in Remus's presence, and, as new and strange as this world was, that was enough.


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Dark"

It was almost a month after the battle that Bill finally drew up the courage to ask Remus about his darker impulses. The older werewolf listened calmly to his rendition; to his bloodthirsty thoughts, to the incessant sound of heartbeats, to the tug of curses and dark arts which he had never felt before.

When Bill finished, he bowed his head, unwilling to see the disapproval in the other man's eyes. To his surprise though, Remus chuckled. "I suspect that this is harder to handle in public, but probably easier as an adult," he said.

"What?" Bill looked up in shocked confusion.

"I was six when I was bitten, and I began to sense the same things as you," Remus explained. "My parents were killed in the same attack, so I was taken in by the pack. I was raised by werewolves, who considered all of these things normal, but we were far from the world of wizards."


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Neutral"

"So the pack was dark?" Bill asked tentatively.

"Darker than most would like to admit." Remus admitted easily.

"When I was 9, it was acknowledged that I would soon need to go to school, at which point I was sent to the pack here in the Forest. This group was close to humans, and Dumbledore visited regularly, so they openly claimed neutrality."

"But everyone believes that you are light," Bill protested.

"Not everyone," Remus said a little ruefully. "But among the Order, yes. Dumbledore believed that, as a child, I was… malleable, for lack of a better word. As a member of a neutral pack, I could be brought into the light with the proper educational reinforcement."

Bill frowned, and Remus hurried on. "His intentions were probably less Machiavellian than I make them sound, but that was what I gathered from him and my packmates. And, given my friends, it was generally assumed that I had become inclined towards the light. And it was easy to let that assumption spread."

"But the pack is openly neutral…" Bill supplied.

"Officially, yes."

"And yet…"

"The darkness is in our blood." Remus finished.


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 100quills prompt "Shadow"

After a long moment of silence, Bill got up the nerve to quietly ask, "so, you support Voldemort?"

Remus made a face and sighed heavily. "That is a very complicated question, but I shall attempt to explain. Voldemort, as a person, as a Dark Lord? I do not support him, nor believe in what he stands for. His quest is for personal immortality and blood purity, which are things that don't interest me."

Bill nodded.

"That said, the dark arts, and dark magic, are a far different story. There are other dark wizards working in the shadowed places of our world, who are not part of Voldemort's league. Most werewolves fall into these same shadows."

"So this pull I'm feeling from the dark artifacts and wards at work?" Bill asked.

Remus nodded. "Normal now. And something you will have to deal with every day. Something you will have to resist more strongly than most because of your previous position in our world, and in the Order. You and I are the few "light" werewolves, who try to prove that the Fenir Greybacks of our society are anomalies. Because otherwise we would be as persecuted as vampires."

Bill took a moment to absorb that and then he also nodded. "I understand."


End file.
